Numerous LED lighting fixtures of distinct configurations and designs are known in the art. Given the sensitivity of the LED assembly of LED lighting fixtures to high heat, one major challenge regarding such LED lighting fixtures relate to thermal management, i.e. relates to the dissipation of the heat generated by the LED assembly of the LED lighting fixture. Indeed, to maximize lighting performance and life span of the LED assembly, the LED lighting fixture is generally required to offer efficient dissipation of the excess heat generated by the LED assembly.
In view of the above, LED lighting fixtures usually include a heat sink made of high thermal conductivity material and designed to transfer the heat generated by the LED assembly to a fluid medium, such as the outside air surrounding the lighting fixture, by heat conduction. For example, it is known to provide a LED lighting fixture having a single piece housing operating as heat sink. For example, the housing can include an outer wall integral with heat conduction fins extending between the outer wall of the housing and the LED assembly (or a support thereof). However, such single piece design of the housing operating as heat sink of the LED lighting fixture tend to suffer from several drawbacks. For example and without being limitative, if produced by extrusion, the design of the single piece housing is very limited in design options. Moreover, if produced by casting the single piece housing generally must have an open top design (i.e. either include exposed fins on the top of the fixture or an open cover covering the fins on top of the fixture) which allows undesirable accumulation of water, dust and debris into the housing of the LED lighting fixture.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved LED lighting fixture which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the above-discussed prior art concerns.